


Bite My Tongue

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Angst, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, dom carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: In which Carol works at the same office you do, but thankfully for you, she's her own boss.This was inspired by the picture of Brie with a burger king crown on for some reason? Jshshsjs. Anyway, here we go!You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Bite My Tongue

You cursed yourself as you walked towards the front of the building. Having to go out to look for something for your boss, Natasha, you had forgotten your jacket at home. When you tried to bring it up, she told you there was no time for you to be able to get it.

 _“(Your Name), you have to pick this up at twelve sharp! Its eleven, I can't afford for it to be picked up late,” she groaned, and you tried your best to hold in a sigh. You had been working as her assistant for six months, and she still wasn't making anything easier for you._.

Before you could even go through the doors, an unfamiliar voice called out to you. “Wait! **Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”** You had turned around to tell the woman no thank you, but she was already handing it to you.

“T-thank you!” you smiled, as she handed it to you.

“I don't think I've ever met you, I'm Carol,” she smiled, and your eyes went wide.

“Carol? Ms. Danvers?” you asked, she didn't look anything like what you pictured.

“Yeah! But you can just call me ‘Carol’,” she smiled as the two of you began to walk towards the entrance. 

When you put her jacket on, she smiled at you. “Keep it, it looks _really_ good on you.” 

“Oh, thank you. But, I can't!” you assured her, but her smile faded.

In a serious tone she said, “You can, and you will.”


End file.
